Hiroki Onigiru
Hiroki Onigiru is the older sister of Kasaida, the sixth daughter of the Onigiru Household. She is the daughter of Misa Onigiru, fifth wife of Saito Onigiru, the Oni King. Appearance Hiroki has grey eyes and long black hair with lighter gray tips. The longest point in her hair reaches down to her chin, with long bangs that go right past her eyes. The bangs are parted with one piece in the middle and the rest on the either side of her head. The rest of it looks messy and curly. She has a pale complexion, with a noticeable scar on the bridge of her nose along with one on the lower bottoms of her left cheek and on the back of her neck as well. There are bandages around her arms, legs and one around her neck. Personality Hiroki is a clingy, faint-hearted do-S (extreme sadist) and do-M (extreme masochist). Since she enjoys being injured, she even harms herself. Though her manner of speech and attitude are timid, she'll always do what she wants to her heart's content. She talks very slowly. Hiroki is genuinely polite to Kasaida and does not use demeaning nicknames or insults. She calls her by her name with the "-san" honorific or simply "Eve." When she hurts Kasaida by cutting her, sucking her blood, or forcing spicy food on her, it is usually because she's trying to help her feel good (because she sees her as a masochist). She believes physical pain is the greatest pleasure; it makes her feel alive and gives her life purpose. Because of her childhood trauma, Hiroki feels unwanted and useless except when she's in pain and she thinks being unwanted by anyone is worse than being dead. Hiroki values her wounds highly as proof that she was "needed" once. Since she heals, she needs to "refresh" her wounds, which she considers her friends and talks to them (most notably Ai, Shido and Mei, which are named after her bullies in childhood). History Her backstory with her mother is not really known, but she did sneak out a lot without her mother knowing, stated by herself. Doing so, she nearly starved to death until she was saved by someone. Still, she felt that her existence in this world had no meaning. She was later picked up by three thieving children named Ai, Shido and Mei, who would constantly beat her up for any ridiculous reason. However, as they beat Hiroki more and more, Hiroki began to laugh - she enjoyed the pain and feels that the pain she felt was proof that she was alive and that her existence had a meaning. Her pain was giving happiness to those children and making them feel better, which was giving her a purpose. One day, Ai, Shido and Mei attempted to rob a noble's mansion, but the three were all caught and they were immediately killed without a trial. When Hiroki learned of their deaths, she cried desperately, thinking she was going to be alone again because no one was left to beat her up. A soldier came by and told her that Hiroki finally got her revenge against the three thieves. The soldier knew that they treated her badly, so he thought that Hiroki would be happy about their deaths, but Hiroki wasn't happy. She thought her life was pointless again. Hiroki wandered on the streets and fainted in front of a shop. The shopkeeper kicked her, saying that Hiroki was interfering with his business, but Hiroki laughed and said, “Hahaha… kick me more!” The shopkeeper thought that she was disgusting and, asking her name, took her back to the Onigiru mansion, where she was beaten some more by her mother, but she laughed it off again. Hiroki's situation didn't change until she was approached by Keiko. Keiko was the very first person who was kind and nice to Hiroki and didn't beat her. Hiroki didn't know how she felt when she received the bread from Keiko, but Hiroki later reveals that she saw hope. Relationships Siblings Hiroki is the quiet one in the Onigiru family. Reiko is not pleased by her masochistic nature at all; she reminds Hiroki that she's not with her abusers to no avail. Keiko admits she doesn't understand Hiroki's need for pain, while Fumiko calls Hiroki "problematic." Hiroki seeks out ways to silently provoke her sisters in order to get a beating and in some cases she honestly begs them to hurt her. She loves Keiko's strong punches the most, but states that Fumiko can get even scarier if she touches her stuff. Abilities She has inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision, hearing, and smell. Resilience As she is prone to self-harm, she is able to endure a lot of pain. Trivia * Her name is from Japanese 大 (hiro) meaning "big, great" and 輝 (ki) meaning "brightness" or 樹 (ki) meaning "tree". * She named her wounds after Ai, Shido and Mei. * She is left-handed. * She is an avid knife collector and shows them to Kasaida. * She is incredibly weak against heat. * She is able to sleep standing up.